The Dark Ones Rise Again Part One
by Little Pool With Ragged Edges
Summary: Sunnypaw has just become an apprentice, and she has BIG problems with Nightpaw,One Of The Other Apprentices. One Night, Nightpaw And Sunnypaw Hear A Strange Noise... And It Changes Their Lives Forever..


Prologue

"How will they know?" "What do we do?" "Who will tell them?" "QUIET!" The mew rang louder than all the rest, so they stopped talking and stared at the blue furred she cat. "Thank you. Now, I know she isn't old enough to know. But when the time comes, we must ALL be prepared." Mewed the she. "But when WILL the time come, Bluestar?" an old gray she cat mewed. "I am not certain of that, Yellowfang. Has anyone heard or seen anything that might tell us? Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked. Spottedleaf shook her head. "I haven't seen a thing, Bluestar." The tortoiseshell mewed. "Has anyone else?" The whole forest went silent. All they could hear was silence. Bluestar sighed, she padded around the starry cats, wondering about the prophecy. Suddenly, Spottedleaf sprang up and dashed away. The cats followed her in their awkward gaze. Bluestar darted after her, and she saw Spottedleaf, looking into a pool of blood. Bluestar's worried gaze was fixed on the pool. She saw a golden figure and whispered, "Unwanted blood, will fill the clans, And Moon and Sun will rise to save them all…."

Part One.

The sun shined as Sunnykit walked out of the nursery. Her mother, Dewflight, had died a few days before. Now she only has her father, Briarfur. Her father came from the nursery and licked her head. "Sunnykit, You Are Brave And Loyal. You Can't Let Someone's Death Hold You Back." Said Briarfur before he padded off to do his deputy duties. Stonestar, their leader, padded over to Sunnykit. "Isn't it time you've became an apprentice? Your six moons today, correct?" Sunnykit nodded as Stonestar and her padded over to the highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" said Stonestar as the clan cats started to gather around the highledge, and he hopped up. "Sunnykit Has Reached Her 6th Moon. Sunnykit, please come up here." Said Stonestar as she hopped up. "Sunnykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even if your life depended on it?" asked Stonestar. "I do."Answered Sunnykit. "Then from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunnypaw." Replied Stonestar. "Sunnypaw! Sunnypaw!" yelled the crowd. "Sunnypaw, you will be mentored by Featherpelt." Replied Stonestar as she hopped down and touched noses with her new mentor. "Meeting dismissed" Stonestar mewed. "You should get some rest, it's getting late and we are going to start training tomorrow." mewed Featherpelt as she padded off to the warrior den. Sunnypaw padded over to the apprentice den as Reedpaw and Nightpaw padded over. "Hey Sunnypaw! Hope you enjoy being an apprentice!" Reedpaw mewed happily. "Yea, have fun, but I bet your too SMALL to do anything!" Nightpaw sneered as his sister, Littlepaw, pounced over "I hope you're not talking about me!" She called over her shoulder as she padded in the den. Sunnypaw looked down at her paws. They were unusually small, but she didn't care. She would be the best warrior the clan ever had!

Part 2

A Few Moons Had Past, Nightpaw and Sunnypaw Had Gotten Along Nicer, But There Were Still Some Arguments.

Nightpaw Snorted as Sunnypaw prodded him awake, she kept shaking him and shaking him, trying to get him up. "Ughh... All right... All right... I'm up, I'm up… What is it?" He mewed sleepily. "A Voice… It woke me up.." she whispered quietly "A voice what voi—" Nightpaw is cut off by a quiet murmur. "Th-th-th-that voice?"He stammers. Sunnypaw nods "And we need to find where its coming from!" She exited the den, and Nightpaw Followed. They Headed out of the camp Through the dirtplace tunnel, and headed for the Windclan border. Soon, They arrived at the river. Nightpaw sniffed and said "I don't smell anyone…" Sunnypaw frowned "Same… But I Still here the voice…" She flicks her tail and starts heading up the mountain. Nightpaw sighs and follows her. They walk and walk until they start to reach the top of the mountain. The words become clear, But they cannot make out the words. They Walk further, And they slip and fall in a hole, they look up, and the Moonpool lies before them…..


End file.
